


Как Кас

by goldkhator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Out of Character i guess, Points of View, Songfic, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Не робей, я так соскучился. Ну же, ты же ангел, покажи силу...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Кас

Кас…  
Проносится в голове. Так долго не виделись и встретились при таких обстоятельствах, что и злейшему врагу не пожелаешь. Я чертовски рад тебя видеть, дружище. Вслух не говорю.

\- Мог бы и соврать, это не смертельно, - бормочу в ответ на твои слова, а тело уже дергается навстречу. К ебаным чертям, так хочу обнять тебя, что аж ладони зудят. Я только что брата чуть молотком не пришиб, могу я обнять того, кто этому помешал?

\- Забудь, - ты так и не научился понимать сарказм. Но сейчас и не время шутить. Выглядишь сносно, ни тебе синяков под глазами, ни впалых щек. Рад, что ты в порядке. Все-таки поднимаюсь с постели и иду к тебе. Как же я скучал. И как я благодарен тебе за Сэмми. За все на свете! - Выглядишь отлично, значит… все в порядке, - говорю, как умею. Телячьи нежности не для меня, ты знаешь, но все равно надеешься на лучшее во мне – я знаю тебя.

Бормочешь чушь какую-то про длинную историю, Кроули – ушлепок поганый, я до тебя доберусь еще, – благодать ворованную и девушку… девушку? Какую девушку, Кас?

Руки мои так и остаются на своих местах – вдоль тела. После такой заявы я не позволю себе тебя лапать. Даже по-братски.

Девушкой обзавелся, значит, пока я черноглазой тварью ходил по земле. Моя школа. Зачет.

Я бы послушал твою историю, дружище, но девушка… да. И ладони все свербят, аж пекут. 

\- Спасибо, что… подоспел вовремя… - и что ж ты так смотришь на меня неуверенно? Я только что с того света вернулся… в хуй знает какой раз. Со счета сбился. Обними меня.

Не обнимешь.

Перевожу тему на Сэмми и отхожу от тебя подальше. От греха. Хотя, чего уж таить его – я чувствую себя так хуево, что еще минута и позорно кинусь тебе в объятья сам.

\- Хорошо, что ты здесь, - вырывается у меня. В пору рот кляпом заткнуть, но я рад, что сказал это. Я так мало говорю тебе приятных слов. Злюсь на тебя. На себя злюсь, что из-за меня тебе приходится страдать, а потом вновь на тебе срываюсь. И так по кругу. Замкнутому кругу. Прости.

Молчу.

А ты говоришь. Говоришь, что все спокойно, что я могу отдохнуть. Врешь же. Делаю вид, что поверил. Заботишься обо мне. Снова. Даже теперь, когда тебе самому нужна помощь. Немедленно. Прямо сейчас. Я на первом месте. Я убил бы меня на твоем месте. Но это же ты. Самозабвенно и преданно.

Уходишь, закрыв дверь. Стою, как баран и пялюсь на нее.

А, к чертям собачьим! Кас!

Вылетаю в коридор, Сэма все равно нет, а даже если и есть – по барабану!

\- Кас!

\- Да, Дин? Тебе плохо? – тревога, мгновенный переключатель. Снова. Все только обо мне.

\- Мне зашибись, - влетаю в тебя и сжимаю в объятьях. – Мне охуеть, как хорошо…

Зарываюсь лицом в твой плащ. Больше не пахнет дождем, пахнет моторным маслом. Не знаю, какой запах роднее…

Знаю, что роднее тебя, только Сэм. Обнимаешь в ответ, будто мысли читаешь. Нерешительный, как Кас. Как всегда.

\- Не робей, я так соскучился. Ну же, ты же ангел, покажи силу, – прорвало, как долбанный Кракатау* – не заткнешь. Плевать. На все плевать. Сэм жив, ты жив, даже я жив после того, как пернатый Метаутырок меня убил – все остальное хуйня. Я хочу обнять ангела – я обнимаю ангела. Моего ангела, моего брата.

Ангел просыпается и обнимает крепче.

\- Вот так, - нежусь в твоих объятиях, как мальчишка. Улыбаюсь, как дурак. – Мне так тебя не хватало, - человека во мне вернули, а вот крышу мою Сэмми не удалось вернуть на место, не иначе.

Слышу Сэма, как он пакетами шуршит, но нет сил руки разжать и отпустить тебя. И ты не шибко-то спешишь.

\- Ну, ладно, - отстраняюсь, наконец, и смотрю в глаза тебе. Вижу там задорные искорки и понимаю, что разговор нас ждет не только о Кроули, потыренном моджо и девушках.

You are worth ever breath that you take  
You are more precious than pearls  
You don't waste my time  
You don't drain my love, my love  
So don't you doubt yourself  
I believe in you, and I'll love you  
And don't give up on the day  
I am there for you, and I'll care for you  
You are no burden to the ones you love  
Don't you know, you deserve life  
You are a gift to them, from the above  
Don't you know, you deserve life  
You deserve life

**Author's Note:**

> *Кракатау – вулкан в Индонезии.


End file.
